Tainted Love
by Sango0808
Summary: Sango is tired of Miroku, his lechery, and how he hurts her without even knowing it. Looking for comfort Sango runs into someone else's arms. Can Miroku win Sango back, or is it too late? R&R SM
1. Default Chapter

So guys, I was bored and looking for a screen name, and I came across the lyrics to this song. I've never heard it, but the lyrics struck and song fic chord, and I just had to write this. Please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.. other than the idea for this story... cries

xXx Tainted Love xXx

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep. Finally, she rose, not knowing what else to do. The dream she had awoken from was already beginning to fade. She tied her mahogany locks in a low ponytail, and closed her eyes, trying to remember the dream. All she could bring to mind was Miroku... Sango sighed loudly.

Miroku...

He brought up so many emotions in Sango.

She was frustrated so much by him. She never knew just what to think. Sango was annoyed. Annoyed that she never really had Miroku, and knew she never would. Sango was upset. Upset that she couldn't hold her feelings back, and that she was reduced to tears by the mere thought of him some days. Sango was angry. Angry that she got played by the jerk. Always thinking he felt the same, and then having him turn and find another young, beautiful girl to flirt with.

Those girls...

They were so unlike Sango. Soft, gentle, petite, and so beautiful. In comparison, Sango felt like nothing. She wasn't soft, she was hardened by a life's worth of hard work and pain. She wasn't gentle, she was fierce and scrappy. Sango wasn't petite, she was lean and strong. Sango definitely wasn't beautiful.

Nothing like them.

The tears began to fall, and Sango roughly wiped them away, only to have them quickly replaced with more hot tears. Sango walked to the living room, sitting down in front of the fire. The light of the fire in the fireplace dimmed and died, and Sango felt all her happiness leave with it. The warmth replaced with a damp, cold feeling. Inside and out. Sango left her house. She needed to go for a drive, go somewhere, do something.

She needed to get out.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

As she walked, Sango reminisced about every moment she had ever had with Miroku. From the first time they met to the very night she was living. One moment stood alone to her

Flashback

"Hello" came a deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Miroku" Sango said.

"Hm" he replied, knowing it was Sango.

"Do you think we could... maybe... talk" she asked quietly. In her head, she was screaming 'No, he doesn't need to know. I can keep this bottled up!' but her heart needed to be free of some of her worries.

"Is it about Kohaku" he asked. Sango smirked. He always seemed so all-knowing. But did he really know it all?

"Yes, some of it" She replied ruefully. Miroku must have known it was Kohaku. It was all Sango thought about. Her brother was so sick. So very sick, and Sango felt so helpless watching him slowly fade away on a blindingly white hospital bed.

"So" Miroku pried, trying to get Sango to say something.

"You know what, lets go for a walk" She said, stalling. Miroku agreed, and they planned to meet in an hour.

Miroku met up with Sango at their favourite hiking spot. There Sango let everything go. All her emotions, everything. Sango and Miroku walked for miles in the woods. Sango spilled out her heart and soul, leaving little for him to guess about her life. She managed to keep her feelings out of everything, though, knowing that she wasn't ready to tell all.

Miroku smiled in all the right places, and frowned at all the right times. He seemed to absorb every word she said with great care and thoughts. At least.. that's how it seemed.

With all she had told him, she felt closer to him. She felt their relationship had grown. Apparently he didn't feel the same. Barely five minutes after they had finished their deep discussion, he was drooling over some other woman. He didn't give Sango a second thought, he just left.

She felt deserted.

Alone

Sadness soon turned to anger as Sango realized it was nothing to him. Nothing had changed. Sango was still only a distant friend. Her heart and soul poured onto his lap and he just brushed it off.

She couldn't believe she had even cried on his shoulder. She shook with rage. Sango vowed never to leave herself so unguarded ever again.

End Flashback

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love _

Sango's eyes brimmed with tears again, the feeling of betrayal coming rushing back. This pervert was the one who left her feeling so down. Him. He made her want to cry, scream and so much more. These feelings were more than she could take some times.

Sango continued to drive, not really going anywhere in particular. She just needed to think...

It was hard sometimes. Being friends with someone, but having to keep all your feelings from them. She knew if she gave her heart to him, it would only get broken. She also knew that if she didn't, she might go insane.

Sango pressed the gas pedal harder. She needed to get away. Clear her head. Sango knew where she could stay.

All that ran through Sango's mind was Miroku. 'It wouldn't ever work out between us. We're too different. He needs a toy, not someone like me...'

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want it any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way _

Sango remembered how perverted Miroku was. Sometimes it made her so angry. He was such a tease. He didn't know the meaning of commitment. He didn't know the meaning of love. He didn't know that he was the one she loved...

Sango finally took in her surroundings, and noticed where she was. She was in the good part of town. Sango also noticed it was beginning to rain, and turned on the windshield wipers. Finally Sango came to a decision. She knew where she wanted to go now...

She pulled into a driveway to a large house not long after that. By then the rain was coming down hard. She dashed up to the well lit house as fast as she could. Soaking wet she rang the doorbell. Sango knew it was late, but she also knew that the owner of the house would answer nonetheless.

All the while, Miroku was on her mind...

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Tainted love _

A tall, handsome man answered the door.

"Takeda..." Sango said breathlessly

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oooh, what's going to happen now? hehehe... Actually.. I'm really not sure how this is going to turn out. Please tell me what you think. Go on... get the button! Send a review! Thanx! Sango0808


	2. Come back home

A/n: Just when I was ready to give up, I found inspiration for this fic! I thought this song would work well with the story, and I hope you agree.

"Takeda..." Sango said breathlessly.

"Sango?" was Takeda's confused reply.

Takeda invited Sango in quickly, getting her out of the rain. He offered her some dry clothes and cocoa, which she readily accepted. It was hard for Sango to explain all her feelings and how she ended up at his house, but she did her best. Thankfully Takeda was understanding, and welcomed her with opened arms. He told her she could stay as long as she needed. Sango felt that it would be nice to get away from everything for a while. Takeda's house was so large yet comfortable, which made it even easier to accept his invitation.

Sango and Takeda stayed up late into the night catching up. They were old friends who had met through family, but ever since the death of Sango's parents and brother they had drifted apart. Finally they said their goodnights and one of the maids lead Sango to one of the large guest rooms.

Morning came too quickly for Sango's liking. Sango woke promptly at 9 am, as usual. When she dressed and headed to the Kitchen to make herself a snack, she was amazed to find a large meal already waiting for her. Sitting at the table was none other than Takeda, reading the paper. Hearing Sango's footsteps he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Sango, did you sleep well?"

Sango smiled back easily, "Yes, I slept like a baby" she told him.

"So how are the stocks doing?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, they're up a little. I didn't know you knew about stocks, and all that other boring business mumbo-jumbo" Takeda said putting down the paper to give his full attention to what she had to say.

Sango was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Takeda. She never felt uncomfortable with him, and knew she could always say what was on her mind. She almost felt like she had when she had been around Miroku. Sango scoffed mentally at the idea of comparing these complete opposites. Miroku was womanizing, Takeda a gentle man. Miroku's eyes were always roaming for another, Takeda made her the only person in the room.

Later that day after Takeda had gone to work, Sango decided to call Kagome and let her know where she was.

"Hello?" rang Kagome's voice on the other end. Sango laughed inwardly, even in her voice you could hear her smiling. Kagome was such a happy person.

"Hey Kagome, its Sango"

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked, "We've all been kind of worried"

"All? I highly doubt Miroku would care" Sango retorted, feeling anger flare up inside her.

"Actually... he's gone too. He left at lunch looking pretty miserable, and didn't come back"

"Really?" Sango said, intrigued.

"I'm sure he's Ok, but could you try calling his cell? I don't have his number"

"Well... he won't pick up if it's me. We got into a bit of a fight the other day..." Sango said trailing off into thought

Flashback-

"Miroku! Could you listen to what I have to say for two seconds! I'm trying to tell you something here!" Sango shouted furiously. Miroku's gaze left the woman who had walked into the restaurant.

"Sango what's your problem? We're at a bar, of course my attention is going to wander" Miroku said, acting as if he was hurt because she hadn't expected it. Seeing Sango's angry expression, Miroku changed his tune quickly to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Sango, that wasn't right. Now what were you saying? Your sweet voice deserves all my attention"

Sango rolled her eyes. She had been trying to explain her feelings to him, and he wouldn't even pay attention.

"This was a bad idea" she decided out loud.

"What was? Going to a bar to get drunk? We could always head back to your place" he said with a wink.

"Stop being such a moron, Miroku. Have you ever thought that maybe your stupid lines and hentai acts are annoying to others! No, wait, that would mean you would have to learn to pay attention to someone other than yourself and the sluts that walk around town barely dressed!" Sango was shaking with anger.

"Sango, what's wrong. This is just the way I am, I can't help it, it's a curse. I'm always like this, it never bothered you before" Miroku said seriously.

"You are incredible. An incredible moron! If you think that the way you act has never bothered me, then you don't really know me at all. There's no point in even talking to someone like you. It goes in one ear and out the other!"

"Well why should I waste my time talking to someone who only ever yells at me!" Miroku shot back.

Sango walked away furious

End Flashback-

"Sango?" called Kagome's voice from the ear piece.

"Uh... sorry... I kinda zoned out. Look, how about I give you Miroku's number and you call him"

"Sure, let me get a pen"

Once Sango had given Kagome the number, they hung up. Sango reflected on her relationship with Miroku. Things had been different between them lately. Not just that one fight either. Sango felt that Miroku had been acting strangely. He had been short tempered, rude and had a shorter attention span than usual. Something seemed to be on his mind, but as usual, he wouldn't let anybody in..

Miroku took another drag of his cigarette. His thoughts wandered to Sango as he looked out the window to the stormy skies. She had always hated him smoking, she said it would kill him, he said he didn't care. He always did it for that look in her eyes. That caring, worried, so loveable look. The look he wished he could see again. Lately things had been cool between them. Sango had been distant, or maybe it was him who was keeping her away. Either way, he had hated it. He had been so cruel to her, snapping at her little remarks that he used to find so cute. He didn't understand it..

"Miroku babe, come back to bed" called the cute blonde who he had picked up the night before. She was a sweet thing, but not very bright. What Miroku liked best about her was when he looked in her blue eyes, he saw nothing of Sango.

Miroku put out his cigarette and picked up a glass of whiskey, and went to lie down with ... Cindy? Mindy? Mandy? Who knew...

An hour later Cindy... or whatever her name was, had begun to pack her clothes. She had been stay at the hotel on a business related matter, and was leaving town in a few days. Miroku had easily charmed her into staying at his place, saying it was much nicer than a musty hotel.

Once he came back home, he remembered why he had left in the first place. Sango. She was everywhere. In all the pictures, in all the memories. Miroku laughed at himself. He made it sound like they had been a couple and broken up. Really, it was worse. He had driven away the best friend he had ever had, and lost all chance to have anything more with her.

Cindy learned the layout of the house fast, and lead me to the bedroom even faster. Yet there Sango was again. Or her picture at least. It was a cute picture of the two of them at the park, sitting on their bench. Miroku turned it face down and looked to Mindy.

_Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her

Kagome had called Sango back later that day. Sango had jumped when her cell hone rang. She had forgotten that she had had it with her. Kagome told her that Miroku had been staying at a hotel with a.. 'friend' and that was where she could reach him if she ever wanted to. Sango could tell something was up. Kagome no longer had a smile in her voice, instead her happy tone sounded forced. Sango wanted off the phone quickly, she didn't want to think about him anymore.

Takeda called her later that day, saying he would be late for work, but she should probably go get some clothes from her house since she had planned to stay the weekend. Sango agreed, hung up, and drove home.

She had wished she didn't have to go back. He was everywhere. All the pictures and old smiles. Losing a friend was something she wasn't ready for. Sango had always hoped their friendship would end, but as a trade for something more, something better.

After she finished packing, Sango decided to call the hotel, and see what was up with Miroku, maybe they could talk. The receptionist told her that Miroku had left with a woman by the name of Maria.

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

Sango headed back home, and was just in time to meet Takeda at the door. He told her kindly that he wanted to take her out for dinner, and to change into the nicest thing she had with her.

Sango assumed that with Takeda's money and sweet nature he would take her somewhere nice. When she got there, she realized nice didn't quite suffice.

They were at a beautiful restaurant. Probably the most expensive in the area.

Sango tried to drown out all her thoughts of Miroku with Takeda's voice, soft music, and a lot of wine.

They stayed out late, laughing and having a good time. When they got home Sango realized that she was a little drunk. She wasn't sure where or when it was that she realized. Maybe when she started taking off Takeda's shirt, and he did the same.

The next morning Sango was greeted with two things. A killer hangover, and Takeda lying next to her. She sighed as she thought of the wonderful night she had had. She rolled over, and was met with Miroku's face. Stunned, it took her a minute to realize that it was a picture. She always carried that picture in her suitcase, and had absent mindedly got it out. With a groan she turned it face down and snuggled closer to Takeda.

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

Miroku woke up next to.. god, what was her name! Well he woke up to Mandy or something like that, but thought of Sango filled his pounding head. The night before, Miroku and Mindy went out for a night on the town. Drunk and headed to a club, Miroku spotted her. There she was laughing and walking with her old friend Takeda. Miroku was jealous of just how close they were. To get her out of his head, he and Cindy went and got even more drunk.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
It was the same old same how have you been  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray_

_You reminded me of brighter days  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church  
_

_I was off to drink you away_

Sang sighed as Monday morning came without fail. She had wanted to stay with Takeda forever, but that was moving a little too fast. For now Sango would have to go home and face her problems. Grinding her teeth, she got ready to leave. Takeda was nice enough to drive her. Somehow things were different. Conversation between them became forced, so they settled for silence for most of the ride.

"Sango... about the other night."

"I had a great time, Takeda"

"I did too. But sleeping with you... I think that was a mistake. Your a good friend, and I don't want anything to ruin that. I don't mean this to hurt you, and I'm sorry if it does... but I just don't like you like that"

Sango would not cry, could not cry. She wasn't about to waste her tears on someone like him. Now she saw it. He had taken her out with the intention of getting her drunk, sleeping with her, and just letting her leave the next morning. Sango knew she was being irrational, but she didn't care. She tried to choke out some calm words.

"I understand" was all she could say.

"I'm sorry" he said one last time as he pulled into her driveway.

When Sango arrived at work she looked like hell, but she didn't care. She had dodged Kagome successfully all morning, and all was looking up. Until... -crash- Sango, who hadn't been looking up at all, ran straight into Miroku.

Miroku couldn't believe how upset she looked. Her eyes were red, and puffy, and her beautiful face was tear stained and blotchy. Miroku didn't want to talk to her, he was still mad, but he needed to help her. He realized now that a few little fights weren't worth giving up on their friendship. He decided that night he would call her.

_I thought about you for a long time  
can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way_

It was 6:30 pm, but Sango was already getting ready for bed. She felt so hurt. It wasn't about Takeda anymore. It was about how every time she thought she had a relationship with a man, even just as friends, they were gone. Sango wondered if it was something she was doing. Maybe she drove them away. She didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe she was just too picky. Miroku was such a great person, as much as she hated to admit it right now. If she had only told him how she felt, they might still be friends. She decided she should call him. Sango made her way over to the phone, and just as she went to pick it up, it rang. She jumped, not expecting anyone to call her at this time. Then she remembered it was still fairly early.

"Hello?" Sango said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Sango" came his voice.

"What do you want Miroku, I'm busy" she replied curtly. There was silence on the other end for a moment as Miroku gathered his thoughts.

"Sango... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Its not your fault. I was hoping maybe we could patch things up"

Sango wanted to melt, he sounded so sincere.

"Well.. maybe, I could try to get out of this thing"

"Sango, I know there's no thing"

"You know me too well"

Sango and Miroku continued talking for a long time. While they talked Sango unpacked all her stuff from Takeda's. She hadn't wanted to before, but with Miroku on the other end of the phone she felt stronger. As she picked up and folded her clothes, something fell out of the suitcase. It was Miroku's picture. Sango inspected it closely. There they were, on their bench at the park, red and yellow leaves falling in the background from the trees. Both of them were smiling, and Miroku had his arm around her.

'Maybe this does deserve a second chance' she thought, putting the picture beside her bed.

"Miroku?" she interrupted his ramblings.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the park. I haven't been there in so long." she asked softly.

"I'd love to"

Miroku had made a promise he could keep that night. He promised Sango that he would try. Try to be a better friend, try not to be such a flirt, and just try to be there when she needed him. She promised him she would try to understand that he was who he was, and she couldn't change his ways. She tried to accept his faults, and he tried to change them, for her.

It started to rain again that night at the park. They rain for cover. Huddling under a tree, they both realized that there was one thing in their relationship they wouldn't have to try at. Loving each other. Shivering in the rain, dripping wet, they kissed, and promised that all they could ask from each other is that they try.

_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home  
I just called to say _

_I love you  
Come back home _

A/N: I wasn't going to make this sappy, I was going to make the ending different from the way all my stories seem to end. But the song didn't work that way, so I changed it. I hope no one's mad they got together! If you are, why are you reading this? Please review, I want to know if this worked out Ok, because I think there's a flaw and I want to see if you know what it was.


End file.
